


Alone

by Heyitsmehyuppers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsmehyuppers/pseuds/Heyitsmehyuppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska decides it would be fun to help Karkat get Terezi jealous. Emotions peak, hate sparks, and feelings are hurt.</p><p>Takes place in an alternated universe where Terezi never stabbed Vriska and Vriska never left to kill Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spark of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I wrote this story a while ago while I was still new to Homestuck, and I haven't worked on it in a while, so sorry if it is a little rough.

Vriska crossed her legs as she spread across the couch lazily. She didn’t even bother to hide the grin on her face. 

Karkat stood panting in the middle of the room. Dave had just transportalized out of the room. Karkat just wasn’t good at arguing with him. Dave was just too  _chill._ Vriska twitched with amusment.

 _Karkat really should learn that Dave will never lose on the Terezi subject._  An almost evil look crossed her face as a plan began to form.

Vriska pushed herself into a semi sitting position. “You know something, Karkitty?” His head snapped towards her, realizing she was there for the first time.

 She shook her head slightly. Karkat should have noticed her when he had transportalized in, but he was too busy being himself.

 She and Dave had a sloppy make out session. No strings attached. Dave had just been venting his frustration with Terezi through her. Apparently they had been getting nowhere and he was getting fed up. Any chance to hurt Terezi, Vriska took.

 “Oh my God.” He stared at her. “You are not going to call me that. I will freaking-”

 “I was talking Karkitty.” Vriska interrupted impatiently. She wanted to do damage, and she didn’t want to listen to Karkat rant for two fucking hours. “If you want Terezi, you shoud try to make her jealous.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Why would she be jealous? Shes got the ‘cool fucking kid.' He is so 'fucking cool,' what more could she possibly want?”

 “Honestly, you _are_  a dumbass.” Vriska sprawled back onto the couch, exposing herself flirtatiously.

 “What do you mean?” Karkat was looking directly at her face, making a point to only look there.

“Well, silly, lots of things! But mostly one. But maybe I won’t tell you.” Vriska turned slightly away.

"I don't know why I am listening to your shit. All that comes from you mouth is shit." Karkat crossed his arms, trying to look above her.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Fine." She shrugged. She could care less about the results of this conversation, but she was pretty sure that Karkat really did want the information that she held.

“Tell me.” Karkat asked resentfully.

“She hasn’t been doing anything with Dave.” Vriska sat up once more, leaning forward in her seat.

“Huh?”  _The amount of confusion on his face is_ so _unattractive._

"I mean, she hasn't done  _anything_  with Dave." She stretched her arms above her head in a  _very_ suggestive manner.

Karkat gaped at her like a monkey. "Wait. What?" Vriska sighed and prepared to explain, but was interrupted when he finally understood. "Really?"  _Well is he_ just _darling._  Karkat sounded so happy.

“She is  _obviously_  using him. I mean, how else can you explain why they haven’t even  _kissed_?” She stood up and walked to one of the mirrors in the room.

“Why- why would she be using him?” He followed her to the mirror. "They haven't kissed?"

“Nope. Hold my hair.” Vriska gathered her hair in her hand and waited patiently for Karkat to take it from  her hands. "Well, she is doing quite the job of making you jealous. Though it appears, that while that may be her goal, she still isn't sure that you are what she wants." She shook her hair in his face again.

“NO WAY! I see what you’re doing! You’re trying to lure me into the fucking dark! If I listen to that  _bitch_  of a mouth you have, Terezi will hate me forever!” His hands balled into fists.

 _“Karkitty!”_  Karkat froze. A look of sadness crossed his face. Vriska new the pain calling him that brought back, but it was strategically important that she called him that. It made him stop. It made him pay attention to her. Vriska shook her hair in his face, waiting impatiently. _He is such a pain. Almost not worth the effort._

He growled, but finally stepped up to the plate. Their hands touched for a second causing him to freak out and jerk on her hair.

“Ow! Jegus, Karkat!” This was starting to be more trouble than she had originally planned and she hadn't even started yet.

“How would you even know?” He glared at her through the mirror.

Vriska began working on untying her necklace.She had put on just for Dave. He said she looked sexy with it on. “Well,  _duh_! Dave told me!”

“Why would he tell a bitch like you?”

“Karkat, you don’t mean that!” She turned quickly. He dropped her hair in surprise.She gently place her hands on his chest.She smiled at his uneven breathing. She was making him nervous.  _Good!_

Suddenly he stepped away, and her hands fell limply to her side. “Yes, I do. Answer the fucking question.”

“He likes me.” Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder to hide her hurt. “Not like he likes Terezi, but I mean, he must like me. Why would he make out with me otherwise?”

“You were making out ,” Karkat stepped backward, obviously hurt. “with fucking Strider?”

“Why not? I was bored.” She smiled. “And he was full of sexual frustration.” Vriska turned back to the mirror. “But you know what that is like, don’t you?” She gave him a quick smile over her shoulder.  _I have him now._

“Fine!” Karkat snapped.

“Fine what?” Vriska asked innocently.

“I’ll follow your plan.” His shoulder slumped.

“I never said I had a plan, but in that cae, I’m sure I can come up with one.” Vriska grinned mercilessly.

\---

Terezi and Dave were walking down the hallways talking, being trailed by the Mayor. Dave was sure that they would have their first kiss soon.

The trio turned a corner and came to a harsh stop.

Dave thought his sloppy make out session with Vriska had been heated, but it was nothing compared to what he was seeing.

Vriska was pushed a foot up on the wall, one leg wrapped around Karkat’s. His face was buried in her neck. Vriska’s eyes were closed and her mouth was parted slightly. A slight moan was emitted. Her jacket thing was a few feet further into the hallway and her sleeve was more than halfway down her arm exposing some lacey underwear. Karkat seemed to be having a field day with her.

Dave’s hands clenched into fists immediately. He considered himself to be quite the ladie’s man and he hadn’t been able to do that to Vriska.

“What the hell?” Karkat pulled away from Vriska, and looked down slightly, no emotion crossed his face. Vriska’s eyes opened as she plopped gently to the ground.

“Problem?” She wrapped her arms around Karkat’s. Dave became aware of Terezi. He knew for a fact that she would be hurt that Karkat was making out with Vriska of all people, when she sorta had a thing for him. If Dave let it be know that he was upset about Vriska, he’d never be able to win her back.

“Get a room!” Vriska’s small smile grew into a large one. She knows exactly what shes doing. She could at least pretend! “You two shouldn’t be doing that in the hallways!”

“Were we in the way?” Her arms moved from around Karkat’s arm, to around his neck. “Sorry! We were just so, just so caught up in each other.” She drew his face back down.

Dave thought he was going to be sick watching this.

“Hellooo?” Terezi called out emotionless. “We still need to get by.” Her hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his.

Normally, he would have been psyched. He was finally getting somewhere with Terezi, but all he wanted right now was Vriska.

 


	2. When the Truth is Told

Terezi paced through Cantown angrily. The Mayor watched her curiously. 

_tap taptap tapitytaptap tap taptap tapitytaptap tap_

Karkat was obviously trying to make her jealous. She just didn't understand why it was working. She really liked Dave.  _And why the hell is Dave so upset?_

_tap taptap tapitytaptap tap taptap tapitytaptap tap_

Terezi gabbed a peice of chalk and began drawing the different quadrant signs. She was desperate, so maybe a chart would help her.  _Oh no. I'm turning into Karkat._

Suddenly a can of Tab spilt over her drawing. Her head snapped up angrily to face the culprit. It was, of course, the Mayor. He stared at her, almost like he was scared.

_tap taptap tapitytaptap tap taptap tapitytaptap tap_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! STOP THAT FUCKING TAPPING STRIDER!" Terezi spun and glared at Dave. 

"Yo, chill out. You're starting to sound like Karkat." Dave kept right on tapping.

 _Is he mad at me? Maybe he knows that I'm jealous._ Terezi nodded satisfied.  _The only other reason he could be upset is if he was jealous of Karkat and Vriska. HEH!_

Dave stood up quickly and walked out in an angry huff.  _I need to fix things with him._

_\----_

Vriska wriggled her toes in excitment, feeling on top of the world. She had been spying on the enemy couple and had watched them practically get in a fight. She smiled as Dave stomped out of Cantown.

After he was gone, Vriska slipped out of her hiding spot and into the room. "Trouble in paradise?"

Terezi looked at her with disgust. "I thought I smelt bitch."

"Oh ow! That really burns. I might have to wrap myself in those human things, bandaids. Oh, how will I ever recover?" Vriska plopped into the chair Dave had been sitting in a few seconds ago. "Oh, I know! I'll tell you a secret."

Terezi raised her eyebrows. "Why would that hurt me?"

"Nobody wants to hear a bitch, like me, tell them that just the other day she was making out with her matesprit." Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"No new information apparently. And Karkat isn't my matesprit." Terezi began working on drawing a new street. 

"Oh." Vriska stood up and began walking out. "I guess you're right. He isn't, because he's mine." Vriska paused in the doorway. 

"So you guys are, what? An actual thing now?" Terezi looked up, hurt plain across her face.

"Yeah, I think that we might be together  _forever_. Karkat, is like, my soulmate" Vriska took another step out before turning to look at Vriska over her shoulder. "Oh, and I wasn't talking about Karkat." Vriska disappeared down the hallway, her giggles lingering in Terezi's ear.

\---

 Dave stormed into one of the libraries looking for Rose. He needed advice. Rose was standing with Karkat going over something in a  _very_  big book.

A foot away Vriska sat with her head on the table, obviously asleep. Dave stared at her face. He could see a tiny line of drool.  _That is just fucking adorable._  She always seemed so tough, and perfect. To see her drool, was like seeing her small.

"So, Kanaya might like it if I did  _this?_ " Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Rose shifted nervously. "I would rather bring her flowers."

"Flowers? That just sounds disgusting." Karkat's tongue stuck out in disgust. 

"Hes trolling you." Dave stuck his hands in his pockets and walked in like he was on top of the world. "I brought Terezi flowers and she told me about the different types on their world. She said that she was shocked that it was a human tradition as well. I'm just that good of a-"

"Friend?" Vriska blinked at him, trying to shake away her sleepiness."Its a 'I'm a friend' tradition."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything special." Karkat stood a little taller.

"So flowers mean friends?" Rose questioned Vriska.

Vriska picked herself off the desk and nodded. "You should get her a lipstick. Maybe a nice shade of green."

Rose turned to look at Karkat. "Isn't it funny that we have been standing here for hours discussing this, and your girlfriend wakes up and gives me an immediate answer? If only she had woken up sooner." Rose snapped the book shut. "Did you need something Dave?"

"No, just walking around. I'm bored." Dave shrugged. "Actually I was hoping to talk to Vriska about something."

Rose raised her eyebrows, but she didn't ask any questions. She gathered her things and took off.

Vriska traced her finger on the desk. She looked up at Dave from under her eyebrows, waiting patiently. Karkat stepped a little closer to her, looking a little worried.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone." Dave flicked a hair out of his face. Trying to act cool was so much harder around her.

"Got to be quick then." She stood up in a swift movement. "You know me, I've got to many irons in the fire to waste time."

She ran her arm lightly on Karkats arm. A sign that Dave knew to be of troll affection. "I'll catch you later." 

They walked side by side in the hallway, in the direction of Vriska's rooms. "Is this a thing now?" Dave's glare ahead was hidden by his sunglasses. "You trying to make me jealous?"

Vriska laughed. She laughed so hard she had to stop and hang onto the wall. "You think- you think- I can't!"

Dave stared at her. "I don't find this situation very funny. I'm also sure that Karkat doesn't enjoy being used."

Vriska calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. "You think that this is about you and me? You are thick!" She laughed lightly. "I'm just trying to help my friend, get the girl of his dreams. I could care less about you Dave."

Dave flinched visibly. "Excuse me?"

"You were a way to pass time until I found something more serious." Vriska pushed herself off the wall and walked right up to him, invading his buble. "You were using me. You just wanted Terezi. I wasn't good enough for you. We both knew this. Obviously you failed to realize that I was using you too." She shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry that you're jealous Dave, but you only have yourself to blame." She stood on her tiptoes and planted one last, sweet kiss.

\---

Karkat was standing by her door when she got there. "Oh, hey." Vriska shook her hair in front of her face as she unlocked her door. "Can we talk later?"

Karkat blinked in surprise. She was so quiet and her voice was hoarse. From what he could see, her face was blotchy. "Have you been crying?"

"Are you kidding me? I have got all the irons in the fire. I don't cry." Vriska opened her door and Karkat followed her in. 

"What happeded with you and Dave?"

"Is that jealousy I detect?" He could tell that her heart wan't all that into the teasing.

"I just want to make sure that you won't back out on me.? Karkat watched her closely. She was turned away from him, apparently trying to hide the evidence of tears on her face.

"Can we do this later?"

"No" Karkat leaned on a wall, arms crossed and waiting.

"I threw some truths in his face, and without him doing  _anything_ , they bounced back and smacked me in the face." Vriska threw a punch at him. "Are you happy now,  _Karkitty?"_

Karkat easily grabbed her wrist before her fist made contact. She was emotional and sloppy, otherwise he would be on the ground right now. He yanked it hard causing her to stumble against him. "Do not." He grabbed her other wrist when she tried to punch him again. "Call me Karkitty!"

"Why? Because only Nepeta got to call you that?" Vriska apparently didn't notice she was crying again. She just kept right on fighting. "News flash! She's dead." Karkat slammed her into the wall trying to stop her attacks as well as show his anger. Vriska pulled herself up and got in his face. "You will never get to be with her!"

"I  _hate_  you."

Vriska met his eyes for a few seconds before going limp and layed on the wall, her head down. "I know. Everybody does. And I hate everyone." Her body trembled with a sob. "Especially you. I wouldn't be feeling like this if it wasn't for you." She looked up slowly. Rage burned in her eyes as a new way to direct her emotions appeared.

Karkat's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He would regret this.

He leaned his head down and their mouths connected. Her body went rigid with shock underneath him, then slowly she melted into the kiss.


End file.
